Les Varia contre-attaque !
by Haaksu
Summary: C'était le début des vacances tous aller bien… A part que les Varia débarquent ! (à leurs dépends). Hé hé hé au debut il n'y a pas de romance le temps de mettre l'histoire en place mais /!\ auteur légérement sadique ! Publication aléatoire.
1. Chapitre 1 : Les Varia bientot au Japon?

Disclaimer : Et oui les personnages sont a Amano Akira-sama (T~T) (comme si on le s'avait pas)

Genre : Humor/Romance

Rating : T enfin au début ! Hé hé hé =D

Résumé : C'était le début des vacances tous aller bien… A part que les Varia débarquent ! (à leurs dépends).

**Les Varia contre-attaque !**

_Chez les Varia, le début de la journée commencer normalement :_

_-VOIII ! Prince à la con rend moi mes tartines ! _

_-Ushishi, dans tes rêves la sardine maintenant elles sont au prince !_

_-Sempai, concrètement vous êtes plus un prince… dit une grenouille qui se prit une dizaine de couteau dans le chapeau._

_-Ma-ma calmez vous les garçons ! Sinon Mama sera obligé de vous séparer !_

_-La ferme Lussuria mêle toi de ton cul ! dit un requin toujours entrain de se bagarrer avec le prince _

_-Taisez-vous vous … Bam. Ce « Bam » était le bruit que faisait un Levi qui se mangeait un mur plutôt violement vu qu'il resta tranquillement parterre. _

_-Un seul qui ouvre sa bouche et je l'éclate. Compris les déchets ? dit le fils adoptif du neuvième qui eu pour seul réponse un grognement d'un Squalo enragé et d'un ushishi d'un prince complètement taré (faut dire la vérité xD)._

_Puis quelque minute plus tard, le neuvième entra dans la salle avec les regards perplexes des Varia._

_-Salut les enfants dit le neuvième avec une voix chaleureuse j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…_

_-Tu vas bientôt mourir le vieux ? _

_-Non ! Mais…_

_- Sawada est mort ? Questionna l'argenté_

_-Non mais je…_

_-Tu t'es rendu compte que le déchet avec ses gardiens server à rien donc je serais le dixième ? _

_- … Vous le faites exprès ?! Je vous offre une semaine de vacance au Japon dès maintenant ! dit le neuvième le sourire aux lèvres._

_-Ushishi pays pourris… Ce que penser toute la Varia (mauvais souvenir avec le decimo et ses gardiens).Mais le neuvième mit cour à la discussion donc que c'est comme sa que les Varia ont eu des vacances au Japon !_

* * *

_Premier chapitre introductif (le deuxième le saura aussi mais point de vue de Tsuna et ses gardiens)_

_J'écris la suite avec un sourire sadique au lèvre ! *~*_

_SVP mettez des reviews ! (auteur en manque de reviews en train de craquer !)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Et merde

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont a Amano Akira !

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Humor/Romance

**Résumé** : Au même temps que les Varia apprirent qu'ils allaient au Japon, mais point de vue de Tsuna et ses gardiens :

**Bienvenido ! ... ou pas**

Au japon, chez Tsuna et ses gardiens :

- Réveille-toi dame-Tsuna ! Et un coup de pied de Reborn dans les côtes, c'est la maison qui offre.

-Aiiiiiie sa fait mal ! Il est que 9 heure laisse moi dormir et puis je suis en vacances….Et un coup de pied dans la tête de la part du tuteur qui fit tomber le dixième, la maison est vraiment généreuse !

-D'accord je me lève !

Quand Tsuna descendu et il vu a son grand étonnement que tous ses gardiens étaient là (sauf Hibari … hélas)

-Bonjour Juudaime !

-Yo Tsuna !

-Bonjour à l'extrême Sawada !

-Bonjour boss

-T'en a mis du temps baka-Tsuna !

-Lambo ne parle pas en même temps que tu manges ! dit Tsuna déconcerter mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-C'est Reborn-san qui nous à demander de venir dit Gokudera enthousiaste.

-Le bébé nous a dit que ça va être drôle ! dit Yamamoto toujours avec son éternel sourire

-Pourquoi je suis JAMAIS au courant de se qui se passe !

-Bref passons, allons parler dans la chambre de Tsunaze. Et tous les gardiens partirent à l'étage… Surtout ne demandez pas si je suis d'accord ! Puis enfin dans la chambre de Tsuna, Reborn prit la parole avec un petit sourire sadique _(bien caché !)_

-Le neuvième voulait resserrer les liens entre les Varia et vous _(Tsuna : Gloups, Reborn : n'intervient pas !) alors… Chaque gardien devra héberger un Varia._

_-… Ils ne s'avaient pas quoi répondre entre « QUOI TU TE FOUS DE NOUS ?! » et « … » ou encore « Ma vie est fichu »._

_Voici comment ça va être organisé : Chaque Varia va être avec le gardien de Tsuna du même élément : Tsuna et Xanxus, Yamamoto et Squalo, Gokudera et Belphégor, Sasagawa et Lussuria, Lambo et Levi-A-Than puis Chrome et Fran._

_-HIIII ! Reborn je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée !_

-Peut être… Hé hé hé

-Ce rire sadique… c'est vraiment de ta faute ! De toute façon il n'y a pas assez de place pour accueillir Xanxus et Levi-A-Than !

-C'est pour ça que Mama, I-pin, Futa et Bianchi vont en vacance en croisière…

-Xanxus va détruire la maison

-Ce sera de ta faute si tu l'en empêche pas.

-Yamamoto…

-Son pére est d'accord.

-Ah ah ah, apparemment tout est déjà prévu, rigola Yamamoto de la vitesse à laquelle le bébé a repondu.

-Sasagawa-oni-san…

-Sa famille est en vacance.

-Gokudera, ça ne te gène pas ?!

-Juudaime, sa ne gène pas si ça peut vous aider ! repondit-il heureux de pouvoir aidé « son Juudaime chéris » _(sa m'étonne qui ne s'est pas encore jeter sur lui xD)_

_-Et merde…_

_Et c'est ainsi que Les Varia vont « squatté » chez Tsuna et ses gardiens même si ils ne le savant pas._

_Prochain chapitre : Si on avait su …_

_Veuillez faire don de quelques reviews pour l'association « auteur en lanque de reviews ! » bye-bye ~_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Si on l'avait su

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages sont a _(roulement de tambour svp) _….. Amano Akira !

**Rating**** : **T

**Genre**** : **Humor/Romance

**Résumé**** :** Les Varia arrivent au japon mais quand ils vont voir « où »…. _(Auteur qui se sauve avant leurs arrivés surement à cause de futur vengeance sadique de la Varia) _P.S : L'auteur est peut être S mais pas M ou SM (préfère préciser =P)

**Si on l'avait su…**

Quand les Varia arrivèrent à l'aéroport Vongola après un long périple (car OUI, même si ils sont montés dans un avion super-luxueux et confortable en plus supersonique pour y arriver au plus vite, quand tu as des « VOIIII ! » toutes les 20 secondes parce que tu as un taré de Prince qui « s'amuse » à jeter des couteaux sur un requin complètement marteau (jeux de mot ! Vous avez vus ?! -…- Ok je me tais ...) dont un couteau qui arrive dans le verre de vin de qui décide que le Prince doit mourir et qui fusille l'avion en essayant de toucher son gardien de la tempête mais Levi, ce bon vieux Levi, mort à l'heure où je vous parle (non, je rigole ! On a toujours besoin d'un sac de frappe avec sois) qui manga la flamme de la fureur au lieu de Bel, affaler sur son fauteuil, mort de rire. Squalo et Lussuria calmaient le Boss, Fran regardait si Levi était mort et Bel toujours et oui encore mort de rire sur le fauteuil en train de se foutre de Levi…).

Donc à la sortie de l'avion : 1x Levi couvert de bandage maudissant le Prince (des emmerdeurs), 1x Lussuria rayonnant ( lui on l'avait pas fait chié), 1x Fran blasé par l'avion et la Varia, 1x Belphegor ayant mal au ventre, trop rigoler puis 1x Squalo voulant massacrer Bel et son « déchet de boss » car il s'en ai pris plein la gueule puis le meilleur pour la fin : 1x Xanxus qui aurait massacrer tous le monde abord de l'avion si on l'aurait pas retenu et prit ses flingues. (Puis toutes les personnes abord de cet crashbus remercie l'inventeur du somnifère car grâce à lui on a pu sauver des vies ... Xanxus ne résiste pas à ceux-ci)

Et leurs journées ne fait que commencer (celle du conducteur de l'avion et de la voiture aussi, car il a cru mourir lorsque que le boss des Varia a craqué, R.I.P)

-VOOIIII ! Putin quand on arrive ?! Puis c'est où, Hein ?! L'impatience du requin se fit sentir.

-J'espère à côté de la plage ! Réplica le gardien du soleil en se dandinant.

-Ushishishi, puis il faut que l'hôtel soit luxueux, un prince ne peut pas dormir n'importe où.

-A bon ? De toute façon vous n'êtes plus un prince alors ce n'est pas grave … Fermes-la grenouille ! Rageux… aie !

-Ma-ma~ Calmez-vous les garçons de toute façon il ne doit pas rester trop de temps pour arriver à l'hôtel, n'est-ce pas conducteur-chan ?

Quand il a vu que Lussuria (alias nécrophile-punk) lui faisait les yeux doux, il cru s'évanouir puis il se rappela de son devoir, qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant car kuudaime lui avait tout raconté sur où il devait les emmener, mais il avait une famille : sa femme (peut être bientôt veuve) et sa fille de 4 ans ! Il prit courage, il avait promis à sa femme de revenir mais peut être pas entier après tout, on ne peut pas tout avoir !

Il avait établit une stratégie :

-Tout à fait, veuillez monter dans la voiture s'il vous plait je vous emmène à votre « endroit » de résidence.

La Varia monta dans la voiture aussi luxueuse que l'avion, si on aurait appelé « ça » une voiture, on aurait dit une énorme limousine.

-Ushishi, pourquoi on ne voit pas dehors ? Les vitres ont été préalablement teintées pour ne pas voir …

La voix du conducteur répondit à travers la vitre blindé, pare-balle et aussi teinté qui séparer le conducteur des passagers. _(Nice stratégie !)_

-Cela vous évites de voir les affreux paysages du Japon car on ma dit que vous n'apprécier pas le pays… _(Vérité : pour pas que vous voyez où vous allez.)_

_Tink, bonne réponse !_

-Déchet, pourquoi il y a une vitre teinté entre vous et nous. Ceci n'était pas vraiment une « question ».

-Pour que vous soyez tranquilles, en sécurité et pour pas que vous me voyez… _(Vérité : 1- c'est pour pas mourir quand vous sauriez où vous êtes puis 2- Pour pas me reconnaitre pour me tuer plus tard…) Très futé conducteur-san !_

_Tink, très bonne réponse !_

_-_Au moins on voit plus le déchet de conducteur commenta Squalo.

La meilleur stratégie que trouva le conducteur était de mentir jusqu'à leurs arrivés puis déguerpir.

Après des heures de route les Varia arrivent vers la maison de Tsunayoshi :

Préparation mentale du conducteur, no stress, les animaux sentent la peur. Alors le conducteur dit d'une voix assurer :

-Vous êtes arrivés, vos valises sont déjà sorti vos « hôtes » vous attendes.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! On va pouvoir enfin sortir de cette bagnole… Quand Squalo sortie, il ne dit plus rien (pour la première fois !)

-Oi, Déchet pourquoi tu dis plus rien ? Quand Xanxus sortie de la voiture avec ses gardiens et vue Decimo mort de trouille avec ses gardiens devant sa baraque, ils ont compris qu'ils se sont « fait avoir ». Premier réflexe ?

Xanxus sortie tellement vite (même incroyablement vite on ne l'aurait pas vu venir !) ses X-guns pour tirer sur la voiture qui s'échappe (et pour une fois, les Varia ne l'arrêtèrent pas) mais le conducteur déjà prêt (ou plutôt prévoyant) avait appuyé sur le champignon, Xanxus le rata de peu, il n'abima que la carrosserie. Le conducteur était sauvé ! Il remercia le ciel mille fois, pensant a sa famille et se décida d'être plus prudent à l'avenir : Varia = Testament écrit + un adieu au cas où + prévenir l'hôpital.

Fin de l'histoire du conducteur malchanceux (ou plutôt chanceux d'avoir survécu)

Tsuna, effaré, regarda Reborn avec des yeux de pitié, lui non plus ne voulait pas mourir car maintenant Le fils du neuvième pontait ses revolvers sur Tsuna et Cie.

Reborn s'interposa et expliqua la situation au Varia, qui eux, avait envie de les massacrer un par un.

Penser commune au Varia : _si on l'avait su… _

Réunion de groupe :

-Ushishishi, on les massacres ?

_Bonne idée …_

Quand ils se retournèrent et que l'hyper-intuition de Tsuna lui dit d'écrire au plus vite un testament ou mieux de courir, que Yamamoto rigolait nerveusement, que Ryohei recula (intuition de boxeur) et que Gokudera n'était pas rassurer non plus. Normal, on voyait leurs intentions meurtrières à des kilomètres (même les oiseaux s'envola, pas trop suicidaires les moineaux). Après leurs longues journées, ils étaient à bout de patience.

De toute façon, si vous essayer de tuer Tsunaze et ses gardiens vous n'auriez nulle part où bah Reborn chapeau.

-VOII, de toute façon on a l'argent, n'est-ce pas Levi ?!

… Oups, je croix que j'ai perdu la carte bleu.

Donc, résumé des Varia : journée de m-e-r-d-e, endroit de merde, envie de meurtre, faim, fatigue en plus de pas pouvoir tuer decimo, ils n'ont pas d'argent.

Ils se retournèrent vers Levi, ce bon vieux Levi, bientôt mort à leur où je vous parle (et là ce n'est pas une blague).Levi servi pour la première fois à sa fonction première dans la vie : sac de sable.

Après que les Varia eu finir de Levi (à moitié mort par terre), ils eurent une autre réunion de groupe (sans Levi bien sûr !)

-Euh… On fait quoi maintenant Taicho ?

-VOII… On n'a pas le choix…

-Ushshishi, j'ai une bonne idée ! Après tout c'est normal je suis un prince !

-Raconte déchet

-On leur pourrit les vacances qu'à la fin, on fait de leur vie un enfer, Ushishishi… (Rire encore plus sadique que d'habitude…_Auteur : J'ai bien fait de m'enfuir !_)

-wow, Sempai, good job !

-Bel tu t'améliore de jour en jour fit Lussuria, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres

_Idée approuvé par tous (faut pas les énervés !)_

Nom de la mission :_ « Les Varia contre-attaque » _commence!

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Idée ? Pas compris ? Reviews !

Next chapter : Vous allez le regretter !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le prince des emmerdeurs !

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi et le seront jamais … Ils appartiennent à Amano Akira

**Rating**** : **T

**Genre**** : **Humor/Romance surtout romance je crois.

**Paring**** : **Du B59

**Résumé** : Quand Belphegor envahit Gokudera, ça fait ça. Triste vie =)

**Note** : Penser pour xXxGokuderaxBelxX quand je l'ai écrit, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Puis enfin ce chapitre que j'ai mis des mois pour trouver des idées. Pour un chapitre court et pas très bien à mon goût et j'en suis désolé.

_**Surtout** :_ Désolé de cet immense retard !

* * *

_Jour 2_ : Le prince des emmerdeurs ! (pas moi qui l'ai dit ! –Regard Gokudera[geux]-)

_*Flash back*_

-Je ne veux pas de ce batard au couteau chez moi !

-Le paysan devrait se taire et porter mes valises, ushishi~

-C'est qui que tu traites de paysan ?!

-HIIII ! Gokudera-kun ! S'il te plait range tes dynamites ! C'est juste pendant une semaine… S'il te plait.

-Juudaime ! D'accord ! En tant que votre bras droit, je ne vous décevrais pas !

Plutôt simple de l'apprivoiser quand on s'appelle Tsuna…

Alors, après que Tsuna est calmé Gokudera et réussit à le convaincre qu'on ne tue personne dans son sommeil avec une dynamite, on ne se demande pas qui peut faire ça… Que l'argenté promis à son « Juudaime » (pleurnichard… Teme n'insulte pas Juudaime ! *cours car les dynamites ne sont pas bonnes pour la santé* à manger avec modération… ou pas en manger du tout serait mieux !) De ne pas essayer de tuer Belphégor.

Par contre faire promettre au Prince de ne pas essayer de tuer ou de blesser son gardien… Faut pas espérer comme même, quoique l'espérance fait vivre. Quelle bande de tête de mule pensait intérieurement Tsuna.

Mais bon, après tout ce remue ménage que Le blond qui avait enfin accepté de porter sa valise (avec les X-gun derrière le cul) et partit avec l'argenté dans la maison de celui-ci.

_*Fin du flash back*_

Alors, après environ cinq minutes de marche, les deux gardiens de la tempête se retrouvaient devant l'appartement du plus jeune.

-Oh~ Bel appartement pour un roturier, mais petit à mon goût… J'espère que tu sais faire à manger, le Prince ne mange pas n'importe quoi.

Pendant que le Prince monologué sur ce qui doit être fait pour « sa royale personne », Gokudera se demandait où allait-il mettre le blond, il vit dans un modeste deux pièce avec une cuisine américaine. Celui-ci était sûr d'une chose par contre.

-Hé, dit l'argenté coupant en même temps le lanceur de couteau qui était toujours dans son monologue, tu dormiras dans le salon, le canapé est convertible.

-Nan~ Un Prince ne dors pas dans un canapé, encore moins un bas de gamme ! Je vaux mieux que ça, je dormirai dans ta chambre, après si tu veux dormir avec moi, on peut en discuter~

Une veine ressortie sur la tempe déjà bien voyante du propriétaire du dit « canapé bas de gamme » puis des couleurs étaient ressorties sur les joues de l'argenté, ce qui fit faire à Belphegor un sourire encore plus… Sadique ? Flippant ?... Enfin bref, un sourire de violeur. Mais le collégien n'eut même pas eu le temps de se plaindre au près de l'assassin que celui-ci avait déjà envahi **sa **maison : Il avait jeté sa valise sur le lit et enlevé toutes les affaires qu'elle contenait pour les mettre dans le placard, dit en passant de Gokudera, en jetant la moitié des fringues du lanceur de dynamite par terre. Je ne vous dis pas le sourire radieux de Gokudera, rayonnant de bonne volonté, générosité, gentillesse et de meurtre. Enfin que de meurtre.

Quand le blond avait fini de ranger ses affaires, il partit dans la cuisine laissant la place au gardien de reprendre les affaires violemment jeté par terre.

-Et je vais devoir rester avec ce batard pendant une semaine, si ce n'était pas pour le Juudaime j'aurais fait un meurtre… Marmonnait Gokudera en profitant pour insulter le Blond qui dévalisait entre temps sa cuisine.

Mais même si Gokudera disait ça, il était curieux de voir comment ce comportait «Prince the Ripper» sans les autres membres de la Varia ou même sans meurtre. Il fallait dire que l'argenté est du genre curieux et que depuis qu'il avait affronté celui-ci, faut le dire, presque à mort, il l'avait intrigué…

-Tu pense au Prince, le roturier ? Susurra une voix à côté des oreilles du « roturier », tellement surpris que celui-ci tomba à la renverse, refaisant tomber le linge qu'il rangeait. Gokudera rougit de la proximité du Prince et de sa justesse. Comment a-t-il deviné ?

-Euh… ah… euh…

-Arrête de bégayer~ On dirait un gosse. Il n'y a rien dans ton frigo, il faut que tu ailles faire les courses, profite s'en pour acheter un gâteau au Prince. Fais vite.

-Ta gueule ! Je sais ce que je dois faire et me donne pas d'ordre ! Si… Si tu veux ton gateau, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.

-Très bien, ushishi~

-Hein ? Même si c'est lui-même qui a posé cette question, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une réponse positive.

-Tu attends quoi ? Je n'aime pas attendre les roturiers, tu bug ou quoi ?

-Hein ? C'est bon j'arrive, je t'ai déjà dis de pas me donner d'ordre ! Aussi, arrête de m'appeler roturier.

Un couteau frôla l'argenté pendant qu'il mettait c'est chaussure, il se releva de stupeur voyant le blond tenant c'est couteau en main.

-Ne donne pas d'ordre à ma royale personne. Gokudera-kun, shishishi~. Presque, enfin totalement d'un ton provoquant, ce qui énerva un peu… Beaucoup le collégien.

-Tch ! C'est bon on y va.

-C'est moi qui choisi ce qu'on va manger !

Puis, ils se retrouvèrent en pleins milieu du marché de Namimori, Gokudera soupirait toutes les deux minutes car il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup. Et à cause de l'agitation, il avait perdu le blond. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais pour ceux qui l'entourait. Il ne veut pas voir le visage déçu de Tsuna quand il apprendra que ce crétin au couteau avait fait la peau à des gens, surtout si Hibari l'apprend. En y pensant, il en a eu des frissons. Donc il se mit activement à la rechercher… Pour le retrouver dans la pâtisserie, ce gamin !

-Où tu étais ? Je m'étais…

-Inquiété ?

Il étouffa un petit rire en repensant à ce qu'à dis le Prince, lui, inquiet ? La blague ! Quand le Prince l'entendu, il se renfrogna un peu.

-Non, je me demandais, c'est tout. Tu t'es décidé sur quoi on va manger ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée.

-Des sushi fait maison. Et un grand gâteau à la fraise. Tous doit être bon, ou sinon~ Ushishishi~

Le collégien racla sa gorge, Même si le blond rigole, ce qui va lui faire si le repas ne lui plait pas ne va pas être drôle enfin pour lui. Même s'il peut se défendre, si la folie s'empare de Belphegor sans qu'il s'en rend compte et c'est good bye la vie. Donc, pour sa survie, va falloir qu'il sache faire des sushis.

-Tch. On va acheter le poisson avant le gâteau.

Puis, après avoir fait les courses et tous le nécessaire pour le repas du soir car il, enfin Gokudera car c'est lui qui portait les courses, n'avait pas envie de s'embêter pour les autres jours. Enfin rentré, il commença s'en plus tarder à faire le repas. Encore ce n'est pas trop compliqué de faire des sushis, mais qu'il plaise au Prince et « ses putains de goût raffiné » ça va pas être de la tarte.

-Où est ta salle de bain, le rotu… Gokudera-kun ?

-Au fond du couloir à gauche. Appelle-moi Gokudera… Et bouffe pas toute l'eau.

-Oh~ Ca veut devenir intime ? Très bien, si tu veux avoir encore de l'eau chaude, je peux te laisser un peu de place dans la baignoire~

L'argenté passa du mat au rouge à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante qui fit rire le blond qui s'en alla prendre une douche, puis devant la porte de la salle d'eau.

-Ce que j'ai dis je le pense toujours.

Puis il ferma la porte. Un grand silence retendit depuis. Gokudera se remet en question.

*Pourquoi je rougis à ses conneries ?! Pourquoi je suis gêné et vexé ? C'est un sale type et en plus il se crois tout permis et puis c'est pas permis d'être aussi beau !... Au mon Dieu, pourquoi j'ai pensé ça…*

Perdu, devant sa planche à découper, regardant bizarrement le saumon devant lui. (- sans blague !)

*Bon Gokudera, reprend-toi ! Ne laisse pas ce gamin de batard pourrir tes vacances et ta vie. Si je fais une mine pitoyable devant le Juudaime, il sera déçu !*

Voilà comment Gokudera Hayato, Italien étudie au collège Namimori, né le… Bon d'accord, voila comment il se remet à se faire des sushis. (Dans les deux sens du terme)

Des minutes passèrent, le collégien était toujours concentré sur son découpage de légume, Le blond l'appella plusieurs fois mais sans réponse, visiblement concentré. Un sourire mesquin apparait sur ses fines lèvres. Il s'approcha du collégien. A un centimètre de son oreille droite et de son épaule, il lui souffle :

-Je suis déçu que tu ne sois pas venu me rejoindre. Il en profita pour lui lécher l'oreille.

Gokudera étouffa un cri de peur et principalement de surprise, lâchant brusquement son couteau de cuisine qui tomba violemment par terre. Il regarda le Prince avec énervement après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Tu es crétin ou tu le fais exprès abruti ?!

-Ne parle pas comme ça au Prince, où je devrais te punir, ushishi~

-J'ai pas peur de toi ! Tch… De toute façon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces gamineries.

L'argenté se remit à sa place d'avant après avoir récupéré et soigneusement lavé le couteau.

-Quoi ENCORE ?! Demanda le lanceur de dynamite, se sentant observé et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder ? Le Prince s'était adossé au meuble de la cuisine à côté du gardien du dixième.

-Fais ce que tu veux j'm'en fous mais me gène pas.

The Prince The Ripper regardait attentivement les mouvements de Gokudera dans tous ce qu'il faisait comme quand il s'occupe du riz comme quand il coupe le poisson.

-Tu ne sais pas couper ou quoi ? Demanda perplexe le blond voyant couper, on peut le dire, n'importe comment le poisson et tenant mal son couteau.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Il fait la tête le petit Gokudera ?~ Qu'es-ce qui se passe, je te perturbe ?

Bingo ! Gokudera a fait «tilte ». Même lui n'avait pas compris pourquoi il agissait bizarrement. Il se rend compte que le blond a raison, il est perturbé. Beaucoup de question tournait vite dans la tête de l'argenté plus que perdu. C'est son allure qui le dérange ? Ou son aura ?

Il arrêta de réfléchir quand il sentit le Varia dans son dos, celui-ci passa c'est bras entre ceux du Vongola et mit c'est main sur les siennes les agrippant fermement.

-Oi ! Lache-moi Prince dégénéré !

-T'es idiot ou quoi ? Ushishishi~. Te mets pas dans des états pareils justes quand je donne de ma royale personne pour te montrer comment utiliser un couteau et bien découper. Les jeunes de nos jours, ushishishi.

La cuisine redevient silencieuse après que le Prince est lâché l'argenté. Mais Belphegor remarqua que le plus jeune était géné. C'est pour ça… Qui lui en a fait bavé jusqu'à qu'il est fini de faire les sushis et de les installés sur la petite table-basse devant le canapé et la télé dans le salon. Quitte à être un chieur, autant l'être à fond.

-Petit, t'as fini ?

- Je ne suis pas petit ! T'arrête quand de m'emmerder ?!

-Jamais~ C'est trop drôle, surtout quand tu deviens tous rouge après que je te touche. On dirait une fille timide ou encore une pucelle. Peut être que si je te touchais plus bas…

-P-Pervers ! Au lieu de dire des conneries mange !

-Depuis le temps que j'attends de manger, le Prince a faim à cause d'un pucelle~ Triste vie.

-L-La ferme !

Ils mangèrent ensemble devant la télé, l'ambiance est plutôt tranquille, quand Belphegor se tait et que Gokudera arrête de râler. Ils s'en étaient au dessert quand une pub vient rompre cette tranquillité éphémère.

*Plus de sensation avec les gels tonique, plaisir toute la nuit et menthe ou encore notre autres gammes de préservatif au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel et même phosphorescent. Love, sex, dusex.*

Gokudera manqua de s'étouffer avec sa petite cuillère, sous les rires moqueurs de Belphegor. Pas pour la pub, enfin si mais quand il regardait la pub et s'était retourné pour voir la réaction du blond pensant qu'il allait se faire charrié, il a vu…

Belphegor, tenant…

Exactement la même boîte de préservatif qu'à la télé ! Mais en rose phosphorescent.

Gokudera était à moitié entrain de s'étouffer avec le gâteau de la petite cuillère quand ce n'était pas celle-ci. L'argenté commençait à vraiment flipper, pas pour le gâteau ou la cuillère mais à cause du sourire lubrique du Varia et comment celui-ci secouait la boîte plutôt implicitement.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de connaitre la joie du sexe, ushishi~ La pucelle ?

-Ta gueule ! J-Je suis pas puceau !

-Oh~ Tu « l'aurais fait » avec qui ?

-Ah…Euh… Une personne que tu ne connais pas ! Puis fous-moi la paix !

Le blond plaqua au sol le plus jeune, surpris. Le plus âgé avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, même si celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire et se débattre de plus en plus violemment mais s'arrêta au bout de deux minutes, à bout de force.

-Tu t'es en fin calmé ?~ Tu va avoir une punition pour m'avoir menti, ne te plains pas c'est de ta faute. Ushishishishi.

-En quoi j'ai menti et lâche-moi !

Le plus âgé commença à déboutonner le pantalon du plus jeune qui recommençait à se débattre. Le blond posa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme à terre qui s'arrêta, hypnotisé par le baiser. Quand le blond enleva brusquement ses lèvres, il mettait à nu les joues rouges ardentes de l'argenté. Celui-ci gémit quand il sentit la main du plus âgé sur son membre.

-T'es clairement puceau, vu ta réaction, donc pour m'avoir menti… Tu vas être à moi cette nuit et toutes les autres de la semaine~ J'espère que tu aime le rose fluo.

-Hors de question tu vas jouer avec moi… Puis après m'abandonner.

-Peut être. Ou peut être pas.

Le blond souleva l'argenté pour le mettre sur son épaule même si celui-ci se débattais encore.

Belphegor jeta Gokudera sans la moindre délicatesse et s'écraser sur son propre lit volé par son aîné.

Le blond se remit sur lui, l'embrassant plus longtemps, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure qui fit gémir Gokudera. Pour montrer son accord, il ouvrit légèrement sa machoire laissant à peine rentrer la langue de Belphegor.

A la fin de cet échange intense, le plus âgé retira ses lèvres et regarda son « amant » respirait bruyamment à cause de l'excitation provoqué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai doux… Mais juste cette nuit~

* * *

Voilà ! Es-que ça mérite une review ?~ Je publierai le prochain au plus vite ! See you !


End file.
